The invention relates generally to smart capacitors and more particularly to high energy density capacitors and a method for integrating one or both of prognostics and protection mechanisms into high energy density capacitors to implement smart capacitors without significantly impacting the energy density or performance.
Capacitors are traditionally the least reliable component in power electronic systems. Microscopic changes in the capacitor's dielectric material and conductor over its working life, induced by high voltage(s), high current transients (di/dt's), temperature, temperature cycling and humidity can lead to reduced performance and accelerate the time to failure and/or system failure to which the capacitor(s) is/are attached. High performance applications, such as military applications, can accelerate this process. Maintaining maximum operational capability of the system for most applications is highly desirable.
Providing prognostics and/or protection within a capacitor can reduce system failures and increase operational capabilities of the system(s) to which the capacitor is attached. Prognostics can be used to detect long term induced failure mechanisms and high speed protection can be used to protect the system in the event of a sudden capacitor failure caused by conditions that can lead to capacitor failure.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a high energy density capacitor structure having prognostics and/or high speed protection mechanisms integrated therein, and a method for integrating one or both prognostics and high speed protection into high energy density capacitors without significantly impacting the energy density or performance.